Upadek Ziemi
Upadek Ziemi w kronikach Dominium Zin góruje jako: "Pacyfikacja Planety N'kon". ''Konflikt zbrojny w wyniku którego cała planeta została zniszczona, a życie straciło ponad 7 mld ludzi i kilka milionów Zinów.thumb|314px|Tak pięknie, tak spokojnie... (www.naukawpolsce.pap.pl) Preludium Na ziemi w roku 2028 sytuacja międzynarodowa była bardzo zła. Europa zachodnia do linii Odry i kilka kilometrów od Pragi, aż po granice Chorwacji była kontrolowana przez ortodoksyjnych Islamistów, a granica była w rzeczywistości linią frontu nowoczesnej wojny pozycyjnej. Kilometry okopów i bunkrów oraz kilka bram chroniło wschód przed falą Dżihadu. Turcja zdecydowanie opowiedziała się przeciw Islamowi i dołączyła do krajów chrześcijańskich na wschodzie. Potężne umocnienia na Kaukazie oraz granicy Kazachstańskiej i Indyjskiej niemalże całkowicie odseparowały Słowian, Azjatów i Hindusów od reszty świata. W obliczu zagrożenia kraje Europy wschodniej, Azji i Oceanii oraz Australia zjednoczyły się pod rządami nieznanego z imienia Dyktatora, który obalił skorumpowany rząd w Polsce, a następnie dzięki umiejętnym zabiegom politycznym oraz gospodarczym stworzył koalicję przeciw Islamowi, którą nazwał Rzeczpospolitą. Zakazał on posiadania ani czytania Koranu, rozkazał spalić wszystkie meczety na terenie Rzeczpospolitej, aby mieć bezpieczne tyły, a każdemu muzułmaninowi dał dwa wyjścia: opuścić kraj lub spłonąć na stosie. Dzięki niezwykłej bezwzględności i brutalności szybko zyskał posłuch wśród obywateli. Miliony spłonęło, tysiące zbiegło, granice zostały zamknięte i obwarowane teraz Nowe Supermocarstwo zaczęło szykować się do długiej wojny, której nikt nie mógł wygrać. Afryka środkowa, zachodnia, wschodnia oraz południowa i część północnej były niemalże martwe. Szybko mutujący wirus zaczął atakować wszystko co żywe, nie szczędząc ani roślin, ani zwierząt, ani nawet innych mikrobów. Zielona niegdyś dżungla zmieniła się w piaszczystą równinę pokrytą kośćmi zwierząt i ruinami dawnych budowli. Niemalże cała czarna odmiana człowieka wyginęła, a każdy kto zapuścił się wgłąb tych pustkowi mógł liczyć na powolną śmierć w męczarniach, jaką powodował wirus rozkładający każdą żywą tkankę. Na kontynencie Amerykańskim sytuacja też nie wyglądała wesoło. Biedne kraje południa zawiązały pakt przeciw północy. Masy piechoty i lekkich pojazdów zaatakowały USA lecz zatrzymały się 200 km wewnątrz terenów USA. Zatrzymane zostały przez doborowe siły Amerykańskiej armii oraz kilka głowic termonuklearnych. zaczęła się wykrwawiająca obydwie strony wojna w radioaktywnym pyle, której front miał szerokość do 400 km więc bitwy toczyły się na terenach obydwu krajów. Widząc krwawą wojnę doradca prezydenta USA zaproponował zjednoczenie się z Kanadą. Tak też się stało. Prezydent Kanady widząc beznadziejność sytuacji zaproponował wysłanie prośby o pomoc do Rzeczpospolitej, na co prezydent USA stanowczo się sprzeciwił z nieznanych powodów. Tymczasem Ośrodki Nasłuchowe Rzeczpospolitej (ONR) mieszczące się na Syberii odebrały komunikat z przestrzeni kosmicznej który brzmiał: ''"Jiu'tga nmkeh N'Kon rajr saf". ''W tym samym czasie Grupy eksploratorów odkryły dziwne kopuły wykonane z materiału przypominającego żelazo. Badacze poprosili o pomoc w zbadaniu tych obiektów Królewską Akademię Naukową,jednak zamiast uczonych przybyli agenci Przedstawiający się jako członkowie organizacji rządowej ''"Custodes", którymi dowodził sam Władca. Dalsze informację na temat wizyty tych ludzi na Syberii okrywa mgła tajemnicy. Pierwszy kontakt "Przybyli po nas do naszego domu! Przybyli pewni zwycięstwa! Raz nas pokonali i zepchnęli do ostatniego bastionu. Raz ich stąd wyparliśmy i zrobimy to znów! Zwyciężymy bądź zginiemy! Nawet jeśli ci paskudni najeźdźcy nas pokonają, sprawmy aby nie mieli czego świętować, gdyż ich straty będą większe niż się spodziewają i ten dzień będzie ich dniem smutku!" Obrona Orbitalna thumb|342px|Działo baterii Syberyjskiej Kiedy tylko pierwsze oddziały Zinów przecięły orbitę księżyca, na Syberii z ziemi wyłoniły się półkuliste obiekty, które wystrzeliły w kierunku przybyszy kule Świadomej Energii. Kule te same kierowały się na wykryte wrogie sygnatury okrętów kosmicznych Dominium przez co straż przednia traciła niezwykle dużo jednostek. Jak się okazało to właśnie tajemniczy Custodes i władca uruchomili główne podzespoły Baterii Obrony Planetarnej pochodzące z czasów dawno zapomnianych, a dokładnie ze Złotego Wieku, kiedy to Protoplaści ludzi toczyli zaciekłą wojnę z innymi rasami w tym Zinami. Mimo potęgi zostali jednak pokonani i zepchnięci na ziemię, a ich genom został połączony z DNA miejscowych ssaków naczelnych. Jednak Zinowie zapomnieli o jednym: usunąć wszelkie ślady... Tak więc teraz przestrzeń kosmiczna zaroiła się od wraków i trupów zaskoczonych obcych. Po dłuższym czasie flocie Zinów udało się przebić przez ogień blokujący i dotarli na powierzchnię. Lądowanie Pierwsza fala okrętów szturmowych Dominium no odcinku od księżyca do powierzchni ziemi straciła prawie 75% stanu liczebnego (ok 5500 okrętów) ponieważ Zinowie nie byli przygotowani na to, że ludzie będą posiadali tak potężną obronę planetarną. Wszystkiemu zawinił kiepski wywiad. Dopiero kiedy przestrzeń była pełna złomu, to okrętom desantowym udało się przebić manewrując pomiędzy wrakami towarzyszy. Jedynymi miejscami gdzie działa Syberyjskie nie miały zasięgu była półkula południowa. Z tego powodu pierwsze okręty lądowały właśnie tam. Pierwsze kilka wylądowały w Afryce jednak po otwarciu włazów sygnał się urwał. Pozostałe lądowały w oceanie oraz Ameryce Południowej oraz Australii. Tylko 1 na 100 okrętów docierał na powierzchnię nieuszkodzony więc obcy musieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie mogą liczyć na natychmiastową pomoc z kosmosu i każdy żołnierz jest na wagę złota. Bitwa o Patagonię Mimo zażartej obrony Żołnierze Paktu Południowego nie mieli szans w walce z Zinami, ponieważ po 1. było ich za mało, a po 2. nie mieli odpowiedniego wyposażenia gdyż cały sprzęt był od razu wysyłany na Front Północny. Po kilku mniejszych potyczkach ludzie zostali wyparci z Patagonii przez obcych najeźdźców. Incydent na Oceanie Indyjskim Okręty, które wylądowały w Oceanie Indyjskim musiały dotrzeć do stałego lądu, czyli Australii lub Azji. Z powodu uszkodzenia systemów nawigacyjnych flota musiała się rozdzielić w celu poszukiwania lądu. Na dodatek życie uprzykrzały im Ludzkie okręty morskie należące do Rzeczpospolitej. W tym wypadku wojska ludzi były lepiej przygotowane na atak z oczywistego względu.thumb|318px|Zinowski Okręt desantowy (Proudly Serving 950 Spaceship Wallpapers) Taktyka była prosta, okręty podwodne śledzą Obcych i wysyłają ich koordynaty do Ciężkich Okrętów Rakietowych klasy "Jagiełło", a te wystrzeliwują pociski. mimo, że większość rakiet była przechwytywana przez Zinowską broń przeciwlotniczą, to jednak niektóre dosięgały celu i zadawały ciężkie uszkodzenia. W sumie na dno oceanu zostało wysłane 3 okręty desantowe Dominium, a ok 12 zostało uszkodzonych. Ludzie stracili 5 lekkich okrętów podwodnych oraz jeden Ciężki Okręt Rakietowy OMWR "Aleksander". Wojna "Nie poddawać się! Nie uciekać! Walczcie lub gińcie! Za Ziemię! Za Rzeczpospolitą!" - Generał James Stevenson podczas walk w Australii Kampania Australijska Linia Obrony Podczas walk na oceanie Indyjskim Rzeczpospolita miała czas na przegrupowanie swoich sił w Australii. Na przylądku Steep oraz na otaczających wyspach umieszczone zostały prototypowe działa laserowe, które mogły spokojnie przebić się przez poszycie nieprzyjacielskich pojazdów uderzeniowych. Umieszczono tam również baterię rakiet dalekiego zasięgu typu Ziemia-Powietrze oraz Ziemia-Ziemia wyposażone w nowoczesne głowice plazmowe lub staroświeckie "Atomówki" kilka rakiet zostało wyposażonych w nanoboty zaprogramowane do przeżerania się przez metale wszelkiego typu. Wokół stacji artyleryjskiej wzniesiono potężne umocnienia w postaci licznych bunkrów i zasieków mające bronić dostępu do głównej baterii. W okolicach Gór Hamersley umieszczone zostały główne systemu nasłuchowe oraz radarowe. Na szczycie góry Bruce, a dokładniej w bunkrze pod szczytem mieścić się miało dowództwo polowe sił oddelegowanych do obrony tego rejonu Australii. U podnóża gór znajdowały się ciężko okopane oddziały wyposażone w sprzęt ciężki w postaci 261 zautomatyzowanych wyrzutni rakietowych, 6 nadajników fal dźwiękowych o bardzo dużym natężeniu, 5824 dział samobieżnych "Krab II" wyposażonych w pociski o własnym napędzie oraz niezliczoną ilość ciężkich karabinów maszynowych i ręcznych wyrzutni rakiet. Do tego dochodziło kilkanaście hektarów pól minowych oraz kilkanaście kilometrów druty kolczastego. Dodatkowo Wschodnie wybrzeże od miejscowości Port Hedland aż po miejscowość Esperance włącznie zostało silnie ufortyfikowane w celu odparcia ataku od strony oceanu. Większa część umocnień tego rejonu była wzorowana na Wale Atlantyckim z czasów II wojny światowej. Najbliżej brzegu znajdowały się bunkry wyposażone w ciężką broń przeciwpiechotną i przeciwpancerną. Dalej znajdowały się gniazda artyleryjskie ostrzeliwujące koordynaty przesłane przez pierwszą linię. Za drugą linią znajdowała się pustynia. Całe miasto Perth zostało przemienione w twierdzę, wokół niego wzniesiono potężnie żelbetonowe bunkry oraz usypano przed nimi wały ziemio-piaskowe aby dodatkowo je wzmocnić. Każdy budynek został zmieniony w stanowisko strzeleckie, a na dachach umieszczono systemy przeciwlotnicze. Na głównych ulicach wylotowych zbudowano barykady blokujące wyjazd oraz wjazd. W centrum miasta znajdowało się frontowe centrum dowodzenia pod którego pieczą znajdował się odcinek frontu od Przyl. Steep po miejscowość Esperance. Miejscowość Kalgoorlie oraz otaczający ją teren zmienione zostały w lotnisko dla samolotów służących jako wsparcie dla sił naziemnych. W razie gdyby linia umocnień została przerwana eskadry bombowców oraz myśliwce przechwytujące miały zetrzeć w proch tych, którzy się przedarli oraz dać czas na transport nowych jednostek. Pierwsze uderzenie Dopiero po kilku tygodniach od lądowania w oceanie Indyjskim Desantowce Dominium dotarły do zachodnich wybrzeży Australii. Łącznie do szturmu ruszyło 27 okrętów w tym 6 ciężko uszkodzonych. Zinowie utworzyli formację typu "klin" ustawiając najlepiej zachowane okręty na szpicy, a najciężej uszkodzone wewnątrz formacji. Gdy formacja znalazła się już w zasięgu rakiet balistycznych oraz dział laserowych dowództwo wydało rozkaz oczekiwania z ostrzałem do wyraźnego rozkazu. Dopiero kiedy cała formacja znalazła się w bezpośrednim zasięgu baterii wydano rozkaz otworzenia ognia. w ciągu kilku sekund przestrzeń między lądem, a obcymi okrętami wypełniła się pociskami i wiązkami laserów. Większość rakiet została zniszczona już podczas lotu, co jednak nie zatrzymało fal uderzeniowych i termicznych, które wespół z laserami dosłownie zmieliły 3 okręty szpicy. Pozostałe Ruszyły na pełnej prędkości do szturmu wypuszczając myśliwce oraz strzelając ze swoich dział pokładowych. Formacja rozproszyła się aby zmusić ludzi do zmiany ustawień dział, co było dość pracochłonne. Podczas gdy działa były celowane w kolejne obiekty, 6 okrętów oflankowało pozycje baterii z lewej i uderzyło z pełną swoją mocą. W mgnieniu oka z desantowców wyleciały chmary myśliwców i transportowców, część z nich została od razu zniszczona w powietrzu ale pozostałe ruszyły wprost na umocnienia. Kiedy myśliwce nękały obrońców z transporterów zaczęli wybiegać Wojownicy Zin wyposażeni w pancerze osobiste wspomagające ruchy oraz trójlufowe karabiny laserowe. Pierwszą przeszkodą na drodze do głównej baterii była pozycja broniona przez porucznika Johna Golda dowodzącego 34 osobowym oddziałem o kryptonimie "Białe Tygrysy" wyposażonym w dwa ciężkie karabiny maszynowe oraz moździerz wraz z amunicją i granaty. Oddział bronił się przez ponad dwie godziny aż do całkowitego zniszczenia. W tym czasie artyleria dalekosiężna z głównej bazy oraz samoloty z Kalgoorlie zostały poproszone o pomoc na co odpowiedzieli natychmiastowo. Armatohaubice "Krab II" oraz wyrzutnie rakiet skupiły się na okrętach, a Myśliwce Szturmowe MIG 110 "Jastrząb" na swoich wrogich odpowiednikach. Tymczasem sytuacja na dole nie wyglądała wesoło, zinowie wdzierali się coraz głębiej i dopiero szturm dywizji pancernej złożonej z 12 czołgów ciężkich TP 163 "Pogromca" dowodzona przez Sierżanta Xiu Dzun odrzuciły obcych aż do wyrwy w obronie. Za czołgami ruszyły oddziały rezerwowe wypełniając miejsca poległych kolegów. Kontratak zakończył się dopiero kiedy Obcy zostali zepchnięci do lądowiska, a następnie ich transportowce zniszczone przez lotnictwo. Myśliwce radziły sobie niezwykle dobrze w przestworzach niszcząc wiele maszyn Dominium przy minimalnych stratach, ich jedynym problemem była ograniczona liczba rakiet i amunicji. Kiedy dowódcy obcych zobaczyli, że przegrywają z kretesem rozkazali natychmiastowy odwrót ocalałych sił. Ludzcy działonowi nie znali jednak litości wobec uciekających obcych i wściekle strzelali w silniki wrogich okrętów wiązkami laserowymi. W sumie w bitwie zniszczone zostały 16 z 27 Zinowskich desantowców, zestrzelono ponad 100 ichniejszych myśliwców oraz życie straciło niezliczenie wielu obcych szturmowców. Po stronie stronie obrońców zginęło w sumie 178 żołnierzy piechoty, niszczonych zostało 3 czołgi typy "Pogromca" oraz zestrzelonych zostało 38 "Jastrzębi". Wszyscy członkowie "Białych Tygrysów" wraz z dowódcą otrzymali pośmiertnie wiele medali za zasługi w tym Order Virtuti Militarii oraz wszyscy zostali pośmiertnie awansowani. Drugie podejście Po nieudanym ataku i stracie znacznej części sił ocalali dowódcy wycofali się nad ocean i czekali na przybycie posiłków. dopiero po tygodniu flota desantowa powróciła do pierwotnego stanu liczebnego, gdyż główne siły w kosmosie wysyłały tylko małe oddziały okrętów, aby nie powtórzyła się masakra z pierwszego dnia.thumb|400px|Tak to mniej więcej wyglądało. Podczas gdy Zinowie zbierali siły do kolejnej ofensywy ludzie nie próżnowali i ściągali na wybrzeża dodatkowe siły. Całe wybrzeże oceanu indyjskiego było teraz jedną wielką fortecą. Do miasta Perth wprost z wschodnioazjatyckich zakładów zbrojeniowych wysłano aż 3 drużyny po 9 prototypowych maszyn kroczących klasy "Goliat". Maszyny te były perełkami myśli zbrojeniowej i kunsztu Specjalistów Rzeczpospolitej, przemieszczające się na dwóch kończynach, uzbrojone w potężne działo bitewne i ramiona zakończone chwytakami zdolne rozszarpać czołg wraz z załogą od niechcenia, opancerzone pancerzem kompozytowym oraz kierowane przez 4 osobową załogę stanowiły niepowstrzymaną siłę na polu bitwy. Obcy mając w pamięci co się stało podczas ataku na przylądek Steep ominęli go szerokim łukiem uderzając kilkanaście kilometrów na południowy wschód od Twierdzy Perth. Okręty zmierzały ku brzegowi w luźniej formacji. Kiedy znalazły się w zasięgu artylerii obrońców okręt na szpicy zwiększył maksymalnie prędkość. Mimo niezwykle ciężkich uszkodzeń impet był zbyt duży i desantowiec przebił się przez ludzkie umocnienia jak rozgrzany nóż przez masło. Wrak (a dokładniej sama rufa) zatrzymał się zaledwie 345 m przed linią artylerii. Korzystając z zamieszania pozostałe okręty podleciały nad wybrzeże i rozpoczęły desant jednostek. Walka o bunkry była szybka i brutalna, już po 15 min Zinowie zabezpieczyli przejście na suchy ląd o szerokości pół kilometra. W tym czasie do bazy lotniczej Kalgoorie dotarł meldunek o tym, że wróg przerwał umocnienia. Natychmiast maszyny zostały poderwane i skierowane do wyłomu. Z Perth wysłano jedną drużynę "Goliatów" pod dowództwem pochodzącego z arystokratycznego, niemieckiego rodu Maximiiana von Steinera oraz dwa pułki piechoty zmechanizowanej wspierane przez cztery czołgi "Pogromca". "Goliaty" pozostały jako siły odwodowe w miejscowości Augusta posyłając przodem piechotę wspieraną przez czołgi. Oddziały zatrzymały się około 0,5 km od miejsca przebicia czekając na ruch nieprzyjaciela. Tymczasem do miejsca przerwania umocnień zbliżały się już eskadry "Jastrzębi" gotowe zetrzeć w proch przeciwników. Jak na zawołanie z desantowca na lewej flance wyłomu oraz ze zdobytych ludzkich bunkrów zaatakowały oddziały Zinowskiej piechoty wspierane przez platformy anty grawitacyjne. Z Okrętu na prawej flance natomiast wzbiły się w powietrze myśliwce Dominium gotowe stawić czoła maszynom Rzeczpospolitej. Kiedy samoloty były od siebie na odległość strzału, to Ludzie zaczęli wykonywać manewr oskrzydlenia i szybko zaczęła się zacięta walka w przestworzach. Zinowie nie pozostali bezradni i wysłali straż tylną by ominęła ludzi z prawej i zaatakowała ich od tyłu. Tak też się stało i mimo kilku strat Obcy zasiali chaos w wojskach Ziemian. Pociski, rakiety oraz lasery cięły powietrze rozrywając poszycie pojazdów aby dostać się do wnętrza i zniszczenia go. Ciągle wraki spadały na ziemię, lecz nie było żadnych spadochroniarzy, ani nikt nie wychodził z płonących kup złomu. W czasie walki piloci "Jastrzębi" walczący na lewej flance formacji zepchnęli przeciwników bliżej czoła natarcia, dając możliwość swym towarzyszom z prawej flanki na kontratak. Piloci, którzy atakowali lewa flankę formacji Zinów nie znali litości, ani nie okazywali w tamtych chwilach cienia strachu przed śmiercią, prowokowali kolizje, strzelali dopiero gdy widzieli łączenia na pancerzach wrogów. Te działania spowodowały niezwykłe zagęszczenie na małej przestrzeni przez co wielu pilotów po obu stronach straciło życie podczas zderzeń. Już po kilku chwilach walki morale Zinów spadło poniżej wszelkiej skali, w chaosie myśliwce Dominium były dosłownie zaganiane przez "Jastrzębie" na tak małą przestrzeń, że nie miały możliwości manewru i zderzały się ze sobą nawzajem. Widząc co się dzieje Ocalali Obcy wykonali taktyczny odwrót. Myśliwce wysłane do ataku z tyłu odskoczyły od bitwy i wycofywały się po szerokim łuku. Jednak Ludzie widzieli tego dnia zbyt wiele śmierci swych pobratymców i zaczęli gonić uciekających niczym dzikie bestie swą zwierzynę. Dzięki wykorzystaniu manewru wyprzedzenia "Jastrzębie" z frontu lewej flanki starły się frontowo z Zinami mającymi na plecach maszyny ze straży tylnej Ludzkiego natarcia. Starcie było szybkie i brutalne, żaden obcy nie uszedł z życiem z pułapki. Tymczasem wrogowie uciekający z drugiej strony zdarzyli się przegrupować i wyprowadzić kontratak w kierunku "Jastrzębi". Udało im się związać walką Ludzi i strącili wiele maszyn, jednak nie cieszyli się długo przewaga, gdyż w tymże momencie w ich prawy bok niczym taran uderzyli Podniebni Rycerze Rzeczpospolitej miażdżąc przeciwników. Tymczasem na ziemi wojska naziemne Dominium ruszyły w kierunku czekających ludzi w postaci dwóch kolumn. Żołnierze nie czekali na dalszy przebieg zdarzeń i podzielili się na dwie grupy po czym ruszyli na obcych. Jednak na kilkaset metrów przed kontaktem kolumny Zinów zmieniły się w jeden klin i ruszyły w środek formacji ludzi zanim ci zdążyli zareagować . Pośród ludzkich szeregów zapanował mały chaos jednak został zażegnany po krótkiej chwili gdy okazało się, że grupy są od siebie na tyle daleko żeby mogli z łatwością otoczyć Zinów. Tak też się stało i wojska Obcych znalazły się w kleszczach. Walka była krótka i krwawa. Mimo przewagi technologicznej Zinowie padali jak muchy. Szybko nastąpił odwrót, a ludzie pognali za uciekającymi bez litości mordując straż tylną. Na nieszczęście Ziemian cały ten atak okazał się tylko wielką dywersją i oddziały ludzi wpadły w zasadzkę przy wraku okrętu desantowego, z którego nagle wysypały się wielkie Roboty Bojowe. Maszyny te okazały się zabójcze dla zwykłej piechoty i szybko zaczęła się rzeź. W czasie odwrotu Wysłany został rozkaz przyłączenia "Goliatów" do walki. Maszyny Kroczące zatrzymały się prawie tam, gdzie piechota czekała na rozkaz ataku. Po rozeznaniu w sytuacji, dowódca "Goliatów" rozkazał obejść pole bitwy od strony głębi kontynentu w celu zmylenia przeciwnika. Pierwsze starcie odbyło się w pobliżu miejsca wykończenia straży tylnej Zinowskiego Lotnictwa. "Goliaty" wspierane przez kilka samolotów mogących w tym momencie pomóc szybko przebiły się przez wrogów, mimo otoczenia. Następnie Maszyny ludzi ruszyły w stronę wraku, po drodze włączając się w bitwę z robotami Zinów, podczas której zniszczone zostały 3 z 9 maszyn. Następnie oddział von Steinera ruszył by oczyścić wrak od niedobitków Zin. Musiał jednak obejść się smakiem z powodu silnego ostrzału przez który pozostałe maszyny zostały uszkodzone i zmuszone do odwrotu w kierunku Perth. W czasie walk żołnierze wysłani z Hamersley jako wsparcie oraz niedobitki z linii obrony wybrzeża utworzyli nową linię oporu. Dzięki poświęceniu towarzyszy udało im się zdążyć na czas. W ciągu bitwy zginęło 73% żołnierzy wysłanych jako pierwsze uderzenie. Zestrzelonych zostało 88 ze 187 "Jastrzębi" oraz zniszczone zostały 3 z 4 "Pogromców" oraz 3 z 9 "Goliatów". Po stronie Zinów straty są nieznane lecz stracili niemal 100% lotnictwa oraz straty piechoty można liczyć w setkach, a jak wiadomo nie mogą liczyć na natychmiastowe posiłki. Siły Dominium, które przetrwały zostały zamknięte na małym terenie przez silne umocnienia Ludzi. Przez najbliższy czas nic się w tej sytuacji prawdopodobnie nie zmieni. Wojna Indyjska "Nareszcie te kozoj**y na coś się przydadzą." ''-'' Pułkownik Dimitrii Iwanow Srilanka z powodu bardzo dużej populacji muzułman stała się pierwszym celem ataku Rzeczpolspolitej już na poczatku Wojny Krzyża i Księżyca. Wyspa stała ssię pierwszym świadkiem pełni furii jaką może wyzwolić ludzkość. Najpierw na największe zabudowania miejsckie spadły pociski balistyczne typu ziemia-ziemia z głowicami termojądrowymi. Gdy szalała nuklearna pożoga w kierunku wyspy wystrzelono ponad 10 000 pocisków artyleryjskich odłmkowo-burzących oraz kilkaset rakiet krótkiego zasięgu. Nagle ostrzał został przerwany i w niebo wzbiły się bombowce, które zrzuciły na teren wyspy nieprzeliczoną ilość napalmu, który spalił wszystko co zdołało przetrwać poprzednie ataki. Kiedy samoloty wycofały się na kontynent to ostrzał został wznowiony do czasu, aż zabrakło amunicji. Ostatecznie cała operacja trwała dwa tygodnie chociaż ostatnie ślady jakiegokolwiek życia organicznego zanotowano już 6 dnia. To właśnie na tej wypalonej i radioaktywnej skale swoją bazę założyli Zinowie. Rzeczpospolita tymczasem rozlokowała swoje główne siły w pobliżu miast Tuticorin, Madurai oraz Trivandrum. Jej siły stanowiło: 6 Pułków Indyjskich, specjalistów od walki z licznym i mobilnym wrogiem; 2 Pułki Syberyjskie, specjaliści od walki w zmiennych warunkach; 4 Pułki Wschodnioazjatyckie, specjaliści od szybkich manerwrów; ten front zaszczycił również 1 Pułk Skandynawski rozlokowany w okolicach miasta Kalkuty w razie ataku sił Dżihadu. Pierwsza krew Zinowie byli świadomi tego że Rzeczpospolita zna dokładnie ich lokację i że wie że ich następnym celem będą Indie. Kampania Australijska pokazała im że ludzie nie są łatwym przeciwnikiem więc zamiast od razu atakować postanowili najpierw porządnie zmiękczyć przeciwnika. Przez ponad tydzień artyleria Zinów ostrzeliwała thumb|338px|Jednostka artyleryjska Zinów Mobile Artillery MK01 by Balance-Sheet, deviantartteren praktycznie całych Indii, głównie przy pomocy Piewców Pożogi (pocisków które nie wybuchały, tylko uwalniały niszczący układ nerwowy gaz), różnych wariacji Bomb Sonicznych (takich które wydzielały dźwięki o bardzo niskich częstotliwościach, które mogły doprowadzać ludzi do szaleństwa lub nawet zabić) i klasycznymi pociskami. Rzeczpospolita oczywiście nie pozostawała dłużna- poza niszczeniem wrogich bomb przy pomocy własnej artylerii, sami rozpoczeli ostrzał Sri-Lanki. Obydwie strony przez tydzień robiły w zasadzie to samo- wystrzeliwały swoje pociski, próbując przy tym zniszczyć te należące do przeciwnika. Obcy jednak radzili sobie gorzej od ludzi- och pociski częściej były strącane a artyleria Rzeczpospolitej (skupiona jedynie na jednej wyspie a nie jak Zinowie-całym kraju) częściej trafiała w cel. Paradoksalnie jednak to ludzie wychodzili na tym gorzej. O wojsko poniosło stosunkowo niewielkie straty, o tyle stracy wśród cywili były ogromne. Setki milionów mieszkańców subkontynentu zaczęło uciekać ze swoich domów najdalej jak tylko się dało, wielu ryzykowało nawet ucieczkę do państw Dżihadżystów, co spowodowało kilka incydentów zbrojnych na granicy z Pakistanem i Bangladeszem. Nie dość że uciekinierzy uciekali najczęściej używanymi szlakami blokując tym samym drogi dla wojska, to jeszcze skupieni w milionowych taborach byli idealnym celem dla artylerii. Był to powód dla którego wosjak Rzeczpospolitej zdecydowały się na ofensywę. Uderzenie w Sri-Lankę, zniszczenie wroga w jego bazie- taki właśnie rozkaz dostały 3 Pułki Indyjskie i 2 Wschodnioazjatyckie. Dzięki swobodnemu przesyłowi danych z walk toczących się w innych częściach świata Pułkownik Bikash Talimnadu, hindus którego wybrano na dowódce uderzenia na Sri-Lankę, znał styl walki wroga i mógł dzięki temu stworzyć skuteczny plan ataku. Co więcej, z jego własnych obserwacji wyniósł,że Zinowie albo nie posiadają w tej części świata samolotów, albo mają ich wyjątkowo mało, ponieważ jak dotąd nad indyjskim niebem nie pojawiła się ani jedna obca maszyna latająca. Wiedząc że Zinowie używają broni chemicznej zaopatrzył siebie i swoich ludzi w maski gazowe. Gdy plan i żołnierze byli gotowi, Rzeczpospolita przeszła do ofensywy. Artyleria rozpoczęła zmasowany ostrzał ruin Dżafra, Mannaru (dwa porty najbliżej Indii) oraz dawnej stolicy, Kolombo. Do walki poderwano również lotnictwo, 70 bombowców "Łoś IV" wspieranych przez 40 myśliwców szturmowych "Jastrząb" wsparło te wysiłki, biorąc na cel zgrupowania wojsk nieprzyjaciela w okolicach tych trzech miast. Wszystko po to, by Zinowie uznali że Rzeczpospolita zaatakuje któreś z tych trzech ruin. II Bombardowanie Sri-Lanki, jak miano później nazwać tę bitwę, była wyjątkowo krwawa, zarówno dla Zinów jak i ludzi. Jednostki artyleryjskie Zinów w niczym nie przypominały tych ludzkich, były szybkie i wyjątkowo mobilne i praktycznie każda z nich posiadała broń przeciwlotniczą. Utrudniało to niezwykle pracę pilotów, którzy robili wszystko aby wybić najwięcej obcych. Symbolem poświęcenia w czasie tych walk stał się Drago Pastuszak, pilot "Jastrzębia" który uchronił dwa "Łosie IV" przed pociskiem przeciwlotniczym własną maszyną, której szczątki szczęśliwie spadły na jedną z maszyn artyleryjskich Zinów, uniemożliwiając jej ruch. Drago podobnie jak wielu pilotów tej bitwy został pośmiertnie odznaczony orderem Virtutti Militari. Gdy wojska zarówno atakujących jak i broniących się zaczęły odnosić ciężkie straty, Zinowie postanowili wycofać się na obrzeża ruin tych miast, ściągając jednocześnie na pomoc siły z innych części wyspy. Wyglądało na to że obcy połkneli haczyk i uznali że ludzie rozpoczną desant właśnie w tych trzech miejscach. Najwięcej wojsk Zinowie przerzucili z ruin portu w Galle, na południu wyspy, przez co było to najsłabiej bronione miasto. Tam właśnie miały wylądować siły Rzeczpospolitej. "Sri-Lanka albo nic!" Cztery okręty podwodne typu "Karol Młot" należące do najbardziej zaawansowanych okrętów Rzeczpospolitej wyruszając z portu w Madras wystrzeliły w stronę Sr-Lanki kilka salw pocisków neutronowych (specjalny rodzaj broni atomowej- powoduje jak najwięcej zniszczeń przy jak najmniejszym skażeniu promieniotwórczym) nie biorąc jednak żadnych konkretnych miejsc ani zgrupowań na cel. Bomby spadały na losowe miejsca na praktycznie całej wyspie (z wyłączeniem tych na których trwały walki floty powietrznej ludzi) a celem było wprowadzenie jak największego chaosu po stronie wroga tak, żeby Zinowie nie wiedzieli gdzie spadnie cios. Wydawało się że sztuka ta wyjątkowo się udała, wielu obcych zginęło a ich dowództwo wydawało się nie być pewne gdzie skierować swoich żołnierzy, co poskutkowało totalnym załamaniem się struktur Zinów na Sri-Lance. Żołnierze byli kierowani w najróżniejsze miejsca na wyspie, kazano im na zmianę przygotowywać sie do ataku a później do obrony, co najmniej raz padł rozkaz wycofania się ze Sri-Lanki. Wtedy właśnie 10 km za ruinami Galle wynużył się jeden z "Karolów Młotów", po czym otworzył śluzy. Tym razem jednak nie wyleciały z nich rakiety, ale elita Rzeczpospolitej w tej części świata- Lisowczycy. Żołnierze ci poruszali się z niesamowitą prędkością na eksperymentalnych motorach antygrawitacyjnych by siać pożogę na tereanch wroga. Powołani w połowie wojny z Dżihadem sławni stali się po spaleniu drugiego najświętszego dla muzułmanów miasta, Medyny i to w czasie, gdy wojska fanatyków podchodziły pod Pragę.thumb|left|350px|Lisowczyk (futuristic science fiction artwork wallpaper Technology Science HD Gdy systemy Zinów wykryły okręt, Lisowczycy byli już w połowie drogi do celu. Artyleria obcych ponownie się odezwała, ich szeregowi żołnierze również sięgneli po broń by ustrzelić przeciwników. Ludzie jednak zręcznie manewrowali w powietrzu i nad wodą, unikając broni nieprzyjaciela. Wszystkim udało się dotrzeć do brzegu, gdzie z hasłem "Sri-Lanka albo nic" rozpoczeli zdobywanie przylądka dla inwazji na wyspę. Lisowczycy byli mistrzami manewrowania również na lądzie- ukrywając się między ruinami i poruszając z niesamowitą prędkością wyżynali Zinów zamontowaną na motorach antygrawitacyjnych bronią. Podobnie robili z artylerią obcych, którą niszczyli podpinając do nich ładunki wybuchowe. W ruinach miasta rozgrzały się walki a dowództwo Zinów natychmiast kazało wysłać do Galle okoliczne jednostki. Wtedy Rzeczpospolita przeszła do całkowitej ofensywy w powietrzu, niemal wszystkei samoloty jakie mieli, setki tysięcy rakiet różnego typu zostało skierowanych w miejsca gdzie obecne były jednostki kierujące się do Galle. Mimo że obydwie strony zaczęły odnosić gigantyczne straty, Zinowie coraz lepiej radzili sobie z lotnictwem Rzeczpospolitej i coraz więcej ich jednostek zaczęło przybywać do ruin miasta w którym trwały walki. A im więcej ich było, tym gorzej radzili sobie Lisowczycy. W końcu doszło do sytuacji gdzie przewaga wroga była zbyt wielka- motocykliści gineli raz za razem, ponosząc coraz większe straty. Wtedy jednak przybyły posiłki. Inwazja na pełną skalę. W końcu Rzeczpospolita zaatakowała z pełną mocą. Z baz w Madrasie i Pondicherry wyleciały naddźwiękowe samoloty transportowe, które korzystając z zamieszania na Sri-Lance, bez większych problemów dotarły do celu. Na ich pokładach obecne były jednostki 2 Pułków Indyjskich i 1 Wschodnioazjatycki, zaopatrzone w najnowocześniejszą, dostępną w tej części świata technologię. Wszystkie jednostki Rzeczypospolitej zrzucono w okolicach Galle. Zaskoczeni Zinowie nie mieli wiele czasu na reakcję- żołnierze prowadzeni przez Pułkownika Bikasha Talimnadu przywitali przybyszy z kosmosu "ogniem i mieczem". Setki tysięcy mężczyzn i kobiet ruszyło w kierunku Galle, by ocalić powoli dziesiątkowanych Lisowczyków. Szeregowi żołnierze Zinów gineli setkami, niszczeni przez wojska Rzeczypospolitej. Walka o Galle była długa i krwawa. Zinowie po otrząśnięciu się z szoku jakim był zmasowany atak ludzi, zaczeli znów być godnym przeciwnikiem, walczącym do ostatniego żołnierza. Pomimo że bombardowania całej wyspy nadal trwały, oczywistym stało się że główny atak wyjdzie ze strony Galle, więc tam zaczęły się powoli gromadzić coraz liczniejsze jednostki Zinów. Również uwage Rzeczypospolitej zaczęła gromadzić się właśnie tam- flota powietrzna oraz morska w coraz większych ilosciach zaczęła ruszać do ruin tegoż miasta. Jedynie Lisowczycy wycofali się z niego- postanowili prowadzić podjazdową wojnę na całej wyspie, chcąc zatrzymać lub chociaż opóźnić przybycie Zinów do miasta gdzie odbywała się największa bitwa. Przez pierwsze trzy dni walki były bardzo wyrównane- zarówno obcy jak i ludzie zajmowali i tracili teren po terenie. Czwartego dnia, natarcie wojsk Rzeczypospolitej któremu przewodził osobiście Bikasha, niemal wypchnęły Zinów z ruin miasta. Obcym została jedynie jedna, mocno zniszczona dzielnica. Okazało się jednak, że nie byl to koniec walki. Przed przybyciem sił Rzeczypospolitej obcym udało się stworzyć sieć tuneli pod miastem. Gromadzili tam zapasy, ale również ogromny arsenał i swoje tajne bronie. W obliczu zagrożenia, postanowili sięgnąć po jedną z nich. Piątego dnia walk, skrzętnie ukryte wejścia do podziemi stanęły otworem. To co z nich wyszło, przeraziło żołnierzy Rzeczypospolitej. Istoty te, pochodzące z macierzystej planety Zinów, były przez obcych nazywane Khik'sami. Ludzie jednak znaleźli dla nich thumb|340px|Khik's (https://tradercraft.wikispaces.com/Lore+and+History)odpowiedniejszą nazwę: Demony. Te gigantyczne istoty, posiadające pancerną, ciężką do przebicia skórę, zostały przez Zinów wyposażone w Emitory Zniszczenia. Umeiszczona w noszonej przez nie koronie, potężna broń emitowała promieniowanie cieplne tak potężne, że spalało wszystko na swojej drodze. Ziemię, żołnierzy a nawet czołgi wroga. Przerażająco wyglądający, potężni obcy byli potężną siłą, dzięki której Zinowie mogli ponownie przejśc do natarcia. Żołnierze Rzeczypospolitej próbowali zniszczyć straszliwe Khik'sy jednak potrzebna była do tego broń znacznie cięższego, umieszczonego na pojazdach opancerzonych, kalibru. A Zinowie pilnowali, żeby czołgi miały inne zajęcie. Póki co, siły Pułkownika Bikshy były uwięzione w Galle. Wciąż jednak była nadzieja. Systemy Zinów wykryły zbliżające się ze strony Indii kolejne samoloty naddźwiękowe. Obcy nie mogli tego wiedzieć, jednak na ich pokładzie obecne były siły Pułków Indyjskiego i Wschodnioazjatyckiego. (Psczemeg to dokończy) Ognie nad Odrą ''"Mogą rzucic na nas całą swą potęgę, lecz znajdą tylko śmierc. Wyślemy ich na łono ich boga" '' - Generał Isztwan Firlej Od czasu Wojny Krzyża i Księżyca, zwanej przez muzułmanów Wielkim Dżihadem granicę muzułmańskiego świata wyznacvzają teraz Odra, wyspy należące niegdyś do Danii, a na których trwa nieustanna wymiana ognia. Na południu i wschodzie natomiast linia frontu wojny pozycyjnej faluje niczym wściekłe płomienie szarpiąc po równo tereny obydwu państw. Sytuacja Dżihadu jest o tyle gorsza, że afryka, z której pochodziła większa częśc ich bojowników, lecz teraz niemal cały kontynent stał się martwy z powodu wirusa nazwanego Życiożercą, który zdołał pochłonąc już nawet załogę kilku okrętów Zin. Odcinek frontu na Odrze był niezwykle niebezpieczny dla obu stron, gdyż oba brzegi były ciężko obwarowane i szturmy nań kosztują życia mnóstwa żołnierzy. Operacji Isztwan ART W BUD Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Opowiadania